


Play Outside (cause quarantine is doing to much rn)

by Obsidian27



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Annoying Siblings, Flower language cause that’s how I chose the flowers, Flowers, Fluff and Crack, Homework, you name it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian27/pseuds/Obsidian27
Summary: Five and Kenny do homework.(Please read, it’s not actually crack. I just can’t write any of the characters.)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Kenny (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Play Outside (cause quarantine is doing to much rn)

**Author's Note:**

> ((But it’s kinda crack, because it’s just a brain spit?))

Five sighed and stared up towards the ceiling in silent prayer. Kenny- sweet, sweet Kenny -smothered a giggle and hid behind his textbook when Five looked over at him.

“Would you all _please_ , go upstairs and do something productive?” Five hissed. “Away from us?”

Klaus scoffed at Five’s question in dramatic disbelief. “My beloved little-” Five growled. “-brother! Heaven, or whatever afterlife I went to, forbid that your older siblings get breakfast!” He gestured around the kitchen table, where the rest of Five’s siblings sat. Sans Diego and Ben, because Diego was sitting on the counter, and Ben was, you know, dead.

“We just wanted to be down here in case you needed help.” Five rolled his eyes at Allison’s claim.

“None of you went to school. I wouldn’t have offered to tutor if I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Qui- uh, Five teaches it better than the teachers.” Kenny inputted, as sweet as usual. “So we won’t need any extra help.”

Klaus cleared his throat. He fluttered his eyelashes once he grabbed attention. “That’s a relief that you get along so well. Five is horrible with people.” He winked at the mentioned brother, whose growl evolved to a silent snarl. “I really don’t want to bother the two of you, but I still want breakfast, so I’ll be down here a little longer~. ”

“It’s. Is. 4:15 P.M.”

A shrug. “I slept in late.”

“You could take the study date upstairs, if you’d clean your room once in a while.” Luther stated with the same disappointed look he had when it came to Five’s habits.

Vanya perked up. “Why don’t you study out in mom’s garden.” She pointedly ignored Klaus and Allison’s hushing. “It’s a nice day out, and fresh air is good for you.”

Five quickly glanced at Kenny for approval before shooting up from his seat. He gathered up his books and the bright backpack he allowed Grace to choose for him, nudging Kenny to follow.

“If it gets me away from you idiots, I’ll do it.” He held open the door to the courtyard for Kenny. As his companion passed by, he glared at Klaus.

“Ben, if you join us, you’re not allowed to report back to Klaus.” He assumed Ben agreed from Klaus’ indignant squawk. He held the door open a few seconds longer for his deceased brother, before shutting it in finality.

“...Ok, that was adorable.”

“Is it nice, having a big family?”

Five scoffed. “Absolutely not, they’re incompetent.” He highlighted a passage from his notes, and slid it over towards Kenny. “Polynomials.”

Kenny gagged. “Fun. Not even a little bit? I wish I had a big family or some siblings.”

“You don’t have any cousins?”

“Nope.” He pushed Five’s notebook off to the side, eyeing it with disgust. “All three of my aunts died when I was young. My mom is the only child left from my grandparents. I think I was supposed to have twin cousins…”

“...That’s… rough.” He glanced at his notebook. “Really?”

Kenny frowned. “Can we jump back a unit? Or maybe forward?”

Five rolled his eyes and closed his notes. “We’ll go over it tomorrow.” He eyed the younger. “We will _actually_ go over it tomorrow.”

Kenny hummed and stood, already having tucked his tools away. He walked through the garden; never touching anything, but looking at each section entranced.

“I want a garden like Miss Grace’s. It’s so pretty…” Kenny gapped.

They moved through the garden: Kenny asking about a plant, and Five answering with whatever information Grace gave about them before. (And he always listened to whatever mom was interested in). By the time 5:30 rolled around, Kenny’s phone was filled with pictures of flowers. It vibrated in his hand with the information that his mother was waiting on him.

He pouted. “That’s my cue.”

Five hummed as they walked back to their bags. “I’m sure mom wouldn’t mind if you took a flower home.”

Kenny slid into the passenger seat of his mom’s car with a giggle, holding a bundle of Daisy and Alstroemeria.


End file.
